


Cold Snap

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, X-Men
Genre: Adult!Peter, Angst, Consensual/NSFW, Fighting, Gift for a friend, M/M, Misunderstandings, Outdoor drama, Snow, especially if you're goddamn superheroes, relationships are complicated, who has a snow kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: [Gift, NSFW] Even superheroes are allowed to be afraid for their loved ones. However, tension boils over after Wolverine disregards his own safety and then Peter's feelings about the whole situation... resolving arguements with the ones you love isn't as simple as slinging a web or landing a good blow to a monologuing villain.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/James Logan, Spiderclaw, Spiderman/Wolverine
Kudos: 14





	Cold Snap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freshsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/gifts).

The rage in his breast died the minute the door slammed shut behind the other man. Still the room felt crowded with the simmering frustration and resentment of yelled words and well-meant misunderstandings.

"_Fuck..._" he sighs, clenched fists falling open as the reality of how badly they'd ruined a potentially pleasant evening, sunk in. "Of course... the idiot, I have the right to worry too!"   
  
H e tries to snarl, but it doesn't feel right; he never could do it the way James managed to. His reflection in the nearby windowpane looks more... well, _constipated_, than anything else.  It takes a moment to stifle the desire to smash the glass and escape, just sling a web and disappear into the murky city evening until it all blew over.  But... that wasn't how adults dealt with things, was it? 

_Well_, he mentally revises, _not the good ones at least_. 

Sinking wearily into the nearby armchair, Peter let his heavy head fall into waiting hands. Tears of-... of _rage_, and _frustration_, and _fear_, and _confusion_, and-... and-... and-... _love_ and _fear_ and... _fuck!_, he didn't even _know_. But it _hurt_. Everything did, come to think of it; but his chest ached in a way that he couldn't put into words.

Why was it so godamn hard to have a conversation in this house?!   
Well no, that wasn't fair... it was just one fight. But he'd been in the right this time!   
Peter had a godamn _right_ to worry about James, especially when the idiot insisted on always personally confronting Mag-_fucking_-neto himself despite knowing _FULL WELL_ there were other less-metallically-boned x-men out there who could easily deal with the guy.

Having to watch the man he loved being torn apart from the inside out, spreadeagled in midair via shaky mobile footage being bradcast live on social media and then overused by every media outlet from here to Idaho...?  Not being able to get there and do something? Being trapped half a world away and shaking with fear, with rage, with an overwhelming nameless terror that he may just watch his lover die on live tv...?  After Logan swore black-and-blue that he was just going on some routine 'training mission' with the new recruits? 

The lying bastard! How dare he even think to question Peter's terrified rage? What more could James expect of someone who loved him so goddamn much that the very idea of losing the mutant was enough to send paroxysms of grief-tinged fear tingling through the acrobatic arachnid's body?

Sure, perhas James hadn't expected his triumphant homecoming from a 'routine mission' to include an immediate explosion of righteous, worried fury from his partner the very second his foot crossed the threshold... but hell, he had to understand that you can't just do sht like this when you were in a relationship! You're not just risking your own life anymore, there's a whole heart tangled up in yours, and a life, and a lover... and sometimes children, in the case of other members of the super society. 

If James had died...  


The thought had been swirling in his mind on an endless loop for days. Peter had been half-crazed and utterly frantic, torturing himself incessantly with 'What if' scenarios where Wolverine didn't come home again. Everytime the overplayed footage faded to blank on television or phone screen, and all he could see for a brief second was the reflection of his distraught, pale face... Peter felt his heart shattering into a thousand tiny shards that lanced through his veins like ice. 

In the here and now, his limbs trembled with uncertain energy that begged the webslinger to move; though gave no further directions on the matter. All Peter could think to do was bound upright and begin pacing erratically around the room, arms making wild gestures in the air as he argued with an invisible adversary; expression conveying frustration, confusion and frustration as he began to loose. What else could he do, realistically? A deep lethargy seemed to seep over him, like a shroud, as the argument in his head shifted into a never-ending loop of their fight; the closed-off expression, the clenched fists, the raised voices... the way the door slammed behind James as he stormed out. Now, when there was no hope of changing the past, his mind provided so many choices, better responses and confrontations that would have easily changed the present from one of devastation... to that of jubilation at being reunited.

Too little, too late.

Peter had a right to be furious, yes, but what had he expected? _Wolverine_ had been the one who turned up at the door, a mess of healing wounds, torn attire and a sense of desperat need to reach a safe place in which to rest. More importantly, he'd been a Wolverine with his hackles still raised; awaiting the expected soothing words, affectionate care, and gentle stability that Peter seemed to exude... some fantastical version of the webslinger that would greet the mutant with a kiss and their first-aid pack at the ready.

Was it any wonder that the reality quickly clashed with this ideal, and their reunification fell into a swirling mess of chaotic emotions, regrettable words and raised voices? 

Well, it HAD happened. So the real question was... now what? What was he supposed to do next? 

Peter's heart thuds sharply in his chest as he suddenly realises he has no idea where James had gone when he stormed out. Gods, that idiot could be out there bleeding to death on a fast-food joint roof, just for the sake of maintaining his brooding image. Well... _McFuck that_. Maybe James had vanished, leaving Peter alone in their apartment to rage and weep... but it didn't have to go that way; he was goddamn Spiderman, and no amount of angst would stop this webslinger from righting this wrong.

His eyes flicker upward at the ceiling, and he frowned in concentration as the supersense locked on. Focussing, he heard the muffled thuds of pacing above... steps muffled by something; and the angry words garbled by distance as the man grumbled aloud at his invisible argumentee. Peter wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry; of _course_ the bastard went to the roof to sulk! How could he do anything else-... no, no, don't go there again. 

Deep breath, Peter.   
Deep. Breath.   
Be the adult Aunt May thinks you are and get out there to deal with your giant sulky manbaby of a boyfriend.

A sour taste flares across his tongue, and Peter feels his lips contort into a scowl for just a moment as a dark thought ran through his mind. He did have a right to be upset about this situation... why must he be the one to do all the placating? Wolverine could easily have just understood that lying to Peter wasn't going to end well, and that in fact, it was damn ridiculous to do in the first place. But then... the reality of the situation deflates the rising righteous anger in his chest. 

Neither of them handled this well. Sure, he could be mad at James for the whole lying thing... but it was the sort of thing that needed a calm situation when neither party was bleeding on the carpet, and still in fight-or-fight harder mode. Dammnit, they'd fucked up. 

He shivers slightly, as a sudden sensation of emptiness seemed to wrap echo in the silent apartment. Everything felt... too big, too large for just one man alone, now that his emotions had begun to settle once more. His hand clasped the doorknob before his brain had even registered they'd collectively taken action. "Alright then, let's go get the idiot and tell him that _we love him_ and _we'll kill him if he ever pulls some bullshit like that again..._" he mumbles to himself, psyching up for the big confrontation.

As the door clicked shut behind him, Peter suddenly realised he could have just climbed out the window and scaled the wall. Logan was sure to have heard the doorjam latch, and would be waiting with some smug look on his face.  The anger, simmering just under the surface of his newfound totally-adult-like calm, flushed back through his body like a wave... and it took serious effort to tamp it back down again. That wouldn't help, he _knew_ it wouldn't. Deep Breath. Deeeeeeeeeeep Breath. 

Ah, _fuck it._

Peter raced up the flight of stairs to the roof, and flung open the door into the icy night. "YOU!" he yelled into the darkness, it exploded before he could hold it in check.

The figure across the rooftop, mostly shadowed with the oncomng twilight, did not appear to hear him; or at least... he didn't appear to startle, or turn to face him. Though the light scraping sound of metal on stonework told Peter that Logan was listening...

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Peter yelled, finally letting his anger have free reign; tired of perpetually fighting for composure when his emotions were so close to the surface and roiling like a disturbed volcanic caldera. He strides across the roof with purpose, finger jabbing accusingly at the man across the way. 

"How DARE you pull that-... that-... that-... _argh! Fuck_. Do you know how fucking _scared_ I was when I saw you there? Pinned by your own _fucking_ bones by a madman who could kill you with _a thought_?" He wasn't sure when the tears began, but his voice began to break as the writhing miasma of helplessness, love and the mind-numbing, heart-pounding terror of the whole situation finally snapped through the layer of fiery fury he'd been projecting.

"Do you know that it would have killed me to lose you?" Peter chokes, and feels his body trembling as it fought to contain all the words he couldn't work out how to say. "I-.. I _couldn't-._.. and you just don't CARE do you? You lied straight to my face and that might have b-been my last memory of you! Did you think of that? No... too busy... thinking about... doing what you want to do..." 

Peter gasped for air, running out of breath and steam simultaneously as the emotions finally trickled away like tears in a river. He shivered, realising that the winter winds were at odds with his summertime pyjamas; normally allowed only in their toasty little apartment, and not designed for rooftop confrontations.  He inhales wetly, blinking at unshed tears as he readied himself to continue pouring his heart out until the other finally turned to look at him... but the words died in his throat as he was enveloped by familiarity. James had whirled about, expression broken and somehow tragically at war with itself, and wrapped his arms around Peter, shocking the Spiderling into silence.

"You're right." said the gruff voice by his ear, as a hand curled into his hair; as if the owner wanted to reassure themselves that Peter was really there. "I lied to you... and I didn't think about what that might feel like when you found out. I got too focussed on settling a score with that Magnetic fuck of a mutant. And after it all... when I finally got home and you started to yell I just-... I reacted like I always do... Petey I'm so godamn sorry, babe."

Peter sniffs, "I shouldn't have yelled, though. We both fucked up." He laughs, it's a thin sound but welcome nonetheless.

"You're too forgiving, brat. Dunno what I'd do if the situation was reversed though... because you're right, I didn't even think about how you'd feel about it. Got used to being alone, and a bit selfish, over the years." James keeps talking, inhaling the distress-tinted, but familiar, scent of Peter. Of Home. And Love. And Safety.

His words seemed to soothe over the newly made hurts that bitter words had caused, but they were still there. He could sense it in the way Peter was loathe to relax in his grip, no matter how much he clearly wanted to.

"What do I need to do to make it up to you, bub? Anything, name it." he whispers, rubbing a hand along the other's spine in small circles, the way they did in the quiet of night to soothe away dark thoughts or help a restless mind settle.  James had anticipated being ordered to his knees, or being told he had to wash the dishes all week, or something along those lines. The fierce crush of lips against his own was... an unexpected, but not wholly unwelcome, surprise. Heat flooded through their bodies, hearts pulsing as the raging emotions channelled into something more... constructive.

There was desperation in the kiss, and love, and anger. Like a lick of flame to flesh, that heightened the sensations with the proximity to danger.  Peter's hands curled into his hair and tugged harshly; James grunted at the action, but allowed it. His eyes met the gleaming, hard gaze of his lover; and he felt, more than heard, the words.

"You belong to me, James Logan, and I will never let you dangle yourself into the jaws of death like that again. I would die with you, if you fell."

"Peter, I-..." he gasps, silenced with a tug of his hair again.

"I'm talking, Logan." Peter admonished, a soothing thumb rubbing gently along James' nape. "You're mine, James, and just this once I want to be selfish... I want you to know you are as much a part of me as I am you. I want..." he paused, unsure how to end the sentence, emotions crowding to escape all at once. 

Logan took his chance and pressed close, lips capturing Peter's sweetly, pointedly. When they broke apart, panting and more than a little flushed from the heat radiating through their bodies, James grinned. 

"You have me, Peter, and you always will." he assures, and then rocks his hips against the other's, grinding his encased erection against his lover's. "Now... make me feel it." he goaded.

It was always easy to forget that the lithe form had enough strength to crush a car with less effort than a normal human might use to swat a fly. James could barely blink between the sound of his words dying in the winter air, and the sudden sensation of frantic hands tearing at what remained of his attire. Lips pressing kisses and worryingly sharp little nips to whatever flesh lay bare enough.

The air was cold as it swirled around them, and he shivered for a moment, before Peter was on him again. Pyjama shirt divested somewhere... and pants slipping down as he moved. His cock hung pendulously, long and thick enough for Wolverine's tastes... it twitched as his hand brushed past, but Peter smacked it away.

James was manhandled to the edge of the roof, and bent over so that his elbows rested on the snow-laden cement lip of the uppermost floor as Peter parted his taut cheeks. The acrobat spat on his hole, and smeared the viscous liquid about; that glorious spider-shaft slipped languidly between the two globes of his ass. Doing nothing more scandalous than thrust lazily between them, occasionally catching against his hole, and making Logan shudder.

James pressed back invitingly, and was firmly returned to the original position, with a superstrong hand on his nape and a quiet 'tut' of admonishment. James' cock wept between his spread thighs, precum pooling and begging for the merciful touch of the other man as the moment elongated

It went largely ignored. 

"Do you know... how hard it was to watch you ike that?" Peter asked the empty air, clearly not waiting for an answer as he continued. "How it felt to be so far away, and want nothing more than to be by your side? To be able to save you?"

His thrusts grew in intensity, and this time when Logan rocked back in counterpoint, all he received was a swift spank that left a ringingly warm handprint on his hindquarters. 

"Can you imagine how it felt to think you were dead when that feed cut out?" Peter panted, hands clamping down on James' waist, as he stilled without warning. "Do you know what it felt like to have you come through that door and act like _I'm_ the irrational one for being upset _you nearly died_? I admit I yelled, and we didn't handle it well... _but I love you, you idiot, and I don't know what I'd do if you died. So you're not going to lie to me like that again, right_?"

"N-No... never." Logan gasped out, knees trembling as his desperate cock is stroked far-too-gently for his needs, but still a contact of sorts. "Never... promise! F-fuck, Peter please... I didnt think. I won't, again, ever..."

His ability to create proper sentences had drained away, body focussed on the sensation of Peter's flesh touching his own. So many little points of contact... hard to focus on any single one.  Peter's scent was intoxicating, overpowering as the other curled around him, vigorously grinding his cock between Logan's cheeks. For a moment, James thought he was still being punished... even after his apology... and then, Redemption. It came in the sensation of a kiss pressed to his bare shoulder; then another, and another... and then... 

Tears. 

They fell on his skin between kisses, as the desperate need to be close to Logan overwhemed whatever anger, whatever fear and fury still lived in Peter's tired body. Arms wrapped around the mutant's chest from behind as those strong hips stilled, and James turned his head to catch Peter's eyes.

"Hey, it's okay... I'm here, you can feel my heartbeat under your hands. I'm here... it's okay..." he soothes, and accepts the tender kiss he gets. 

Peter moves back and James stands again, they move to wrap around one another, flesh to flesh and mouths seeking each other instinctually. Their hips rocked against one another, as hands roamed freely, teasing where one another was sensitive, brushing against skin that sent thrills to one another.  Without being asked, Logan kisses his way down Peter's jaw, his beautiful throat, down the well-formed chest and abdomen, until he was on his knees and looking up as if for permission. 

"You don't have to... after all this, it should be _me_ who..." 

Logan forestalled the statement by licking a determined stripe of slick spittle up Peter's shaft. The words die in a gasp, and a shudder. 

The roof is hard, but the cold snow gives padding to his knees as he licks and teases the other.James mouths his way up the shaft to suck at the head, tongue lavishing it with attention, before he kissed back to the heavy sack beneath. His hand pumped languidly at the engorged member, while his free hand fondled his own erection. Smearing precum as best he could, and thrusting shallowly into his own slick palm.

Reverently, James took the webslinger's shaft into his mouth, as much as he could in a pinch, and swirled his tongue against it, covering it with the slick spittle therein. When he pulled back to breathe, steam arose from the dripping wet portion of Peter's peter, and a strand of saliva remained stubbornly attached to Logan's lips.

His head bobbed back to take it again into his mouth, but felt Peter's hand on his head to stop him. "Your turn..." he simply said, when James glanced upward for an explanation.  Hauling himself upright, James let Peter move him back to the roof ledge, and bend him over it once more. His cheeks were parted with expert care, as Peter sank to his own knees, throbbing cock hovering mere millimeters from the cold concrete, and licked Logan's fluttering hole; the sensation making the mutant's knees shudder as a gasp is wrenched free. 

"Liked that, huh?" he grins, and dives back in to tease that tight little pucker. James groans, gripping the stonework for any sense of stability as the tidal wave of sensation rolls through him. His cock throbs with every swipe of that talented tongue, as it swirled around his entrance...

By the time something finally penetrated the fluttering pucker, James would have just about have cried from need. He knew Peter wanted him to remember this, to know who held his heart and could bring him to such pleasure with simple actions... but this was a torture of its own devices.  Two slick fingers forced his impatient entrance to accept the stretch, and James thrust back against the intrustion in desperation, only to feel them withdraw and a ringing slap hit his rear in adonishment. 

"So eager..." Peter observes, with a strange tone to his voice.

"Please... I'm ready, Peter... you know you can't hurt me, please..." he begs, whole body tensing with every passing second of inaction when his need throbs so very intensely between his muscular thighs.

Peter hums, and finally, mercifully... rubs his cock head against the fluttering hole. Precum makes a slick mess between them, and the saliva gleams on the shaft as the tip penetrates. Logan gasps, legs shuddering as the other finally enters him...

Peter's hands are tight on his hips as the tip moves slowly back and forth, neither deepening nor pulling out to any great length. Oh, it was definitely pleasureable, but he needed _more_... desperately so; though James knew better than to say as much.  He rocked his ass against the intruding tip, letting the other know he was more than ready... and felt the air forced out of his body as Peter pinned his shoulders to the ledge and slammed in to the hilt. Logan's cock twitched at the shock of pleasure and surprise that shuddered through their conjoined bodies. 

Without pausing, Peter pulled himself back, and slammed in again; a bruising, rapid pace where he sheathed himself with every wet, slapping thrust. The sound was obscenely lewd, filled the air around them as his heavy ballsack bounced off Wolverine's flesh.  James could do nothing but hold on and try to breathe, mind dissolving into nothing more than awareness of being filled and bred mercilessly, with a general thought to his desperately throbbing cock, bobbing useless and untouched between his legs. 

Peter was panting, sweat rolling from his flesh onto Logan's own; hips moving in different manners to find the right angle, to give different bursts of sensation and pleasure. They knew what the other liked... after all this time.  A hand brushed down James' length, and he jerked forwards in the desperate hope to get more of that sensation, with the heat pooling in his gut growing to a fever pitch from their intimate actions; skin tingling and steaming in the cold night air. 

"No... you're going to come without anyone or anything touching your cock, and you're going to remember that I made you scream my name, when you can barely walk tomorrow." Peter growled, not as menacingly as he probably wanted, but it still sent a thrill up James' spine.  He spread his legs slightly further, and gasped at the sudden change in sensation. The angle finally enough to slam into his prostate on every stroke with just the right level of force that always made his bones melt into jelly; until it was almost too much... 

He babbed encouragement, or swore... he's not sure. His mouth moved, but his body was tightening around a singular point, and it left all other senses to their own discretion.  Concrete under his fingers began to crumble as Peter bent until his chest was a solid cage against Logan's back, hips slapping a punishing, deep pace that shouldn't have been possible... unless someone was secretly Spiderman. 

"Pet-... Im gonna... _hah_, fu-fuck... yes,_ there_... _fuck_..." he huffed out, breath fogging the air as he arched into the sensation. Desperately thrusting back as his climax approached.

"_Then come_." Peter growled, growing more animalistic in his thrusts, and biting deeply into Logan's shoulder.

James's world exploded, his cock pulsed frantically as he came with all the subtlely of a volcano. Speared in place, despite his trembling legs, by the cage of Peter's steel-like arms, and that long, hard shaft slamming home against his prostate until James actually screamed out the other's name.  His insides clenched desperately at Peter's impaling length, and James could feel the other's body beginning to tremble, even through his own orgasmic bliss. James pushed back, clenching tightly at each attempted egress. Wringing pleasure from that divine member, to reward it for the climax it had given him... was still giving him. His mind might be tingly mush right now, but his body knew what to do.

He heard Peter swear under his breath, and the steely grip grow bruising as erratic, rough thrusts began to dissolve into a series of uncoordinated jerky movments as Peter came. Pulsing come slicking Logan's passages and dribbling out with each frantic thrust, the deceptively lithe body shaking where it curled around Logan's own; hot gasps f breath ragged as they puffed past his ear. Had there ever been a more erotic sound? 

Logan rocked back, clenching at the others length, milking Peter through his orgasm as best he could without growing overstimulated. It was a long few moments before Peter grabbed his hips in a signal to stop.  They were both lathered in sweat, when Peter slipped free, and collapsed back onto James. Neither man apparently having a pair of functioning knees between them after all that excitement, they both fell to the rooftop, laughing and yelping at the cold of the snow on their bare flesh.

"If you think that little display was going to warn me off upsetting you in future..." James teased, a lewd grin on his face as Peter flushed at the scene of his own seed dribbling from the well-used mutant's hole and onto the snw-covered roof.

"Ass..." Peter mumbles, thwapping him on the shoulder, and leaning over to press a kiss to James' lips. There was a gleam to his eye as he straddled the sprawled mutant's lap, spent cock twitching in vague interest at the development. 

"I think, maybe, we were both at fault... though. So perhaps..."

James gave a pert buttock a cheeky smack. "Babe, as much as I want to, I think we'd better take this inside before someone gets frostbite somewhere it'd be had to explain to a doctor..."

Peter snorts, smiling, and then shovers. Suddenly aware of how cold it was. "As long as you learned your lesson, I guess..." Peter adds flipantly, shrugging, not caring either way. Who knew that arguing could lead to such a mindblowing orgasm? 

He makes a soft cry of surprise as Wolverine hefts them both up, and Peter has to hook his legs about the other man's waist so he didn't fall. Not that Logan would ever drop him but...

He pouts, realising that even his best efforts hadn't had the desired effect... James could still walk. As if reading his mind, Logan grins and kisses the acrobat on the cheek. "Superhealing, bub, only reason I can get up right now..."

"Fine... s'long as you know you're mine..." Peter mutters, curling his arms around James' neck as they finally began to descend the stairs to their top-floor apartment.

He gets another kiss, this time to the temple. "Always, Petey... always and forever."


End file.
